Smoke
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kittypet=Smoke |queen=Smoke |formermate=Onestar |son=Darktail |children=Unnamed kits |livebooks=Unknown |deadbooks=Unknown }} Smoke is a gray she-cat with soft fur and blue eyes. History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''Shattered Sky :Although she doesn't appear, Onestar speaks of Smoke, when he is telling the Clans about his connection to Darktail, revealing his and Smoke's past. :As a warrior, Onestar would go visit kittypets and brag about his Clan life. There was one kittypet named Smoke; a young she-cat with soft, gray fur and brilliant blue eyes like pools of pure water. The two cats became more than friends. Smoke loved Onestar's stories about Clan life and could never get enough of them, and she was really happy being mates with the WindClan warrior. But she only saw him when he went to the Twolegplace as Onestar would never have taken her to WindClan's camp. Everything was good until Smoke revealed she was expecting kits. She went to find Onestar on the moor near the border of WindClan's territory, nearly ready to give birth; Smoke wanted to join WindClan so her kits could be brought up as warriors. Smoke didn't realize the harsher side of Clan life, such as starvation, the danger of dogs, and how heartbreaking it was to lose a Clanmate because Onestar always talked as if it was an adventure. :Violetpaw asks Onestar what he said to her, and the leader asks back what he could say before continuing on with his story. Onestar explains that he would have been in terrible trouble for being mates with Smoke, who was a kittypet, and the tom knew that if Tallstar did let her stay she would realize that Onestar was just an ordinary warrior, not the hero he told Smoke he was. He could not bring Smoke to WindClan also because she was very soft and delicate, so she wouldn't have survived a moon in the wild. :Squirrelflight asks Onestar if he sent Smoke home and he confirms he did. Onestar told Smoke to go back to the safety of her Twolegs, declaring their relationship over. Smoke argued for a while, but eventually left. Onestar stayed away from the Twolegplace and Smoke after that, and the WindClan leader mentions he never expected to see Smoke again, but Bramblestar comments that he did. :With bitter regret in his eyes, the WindClan leader confirms he is right, as Smoke came to find Onestar one last time with her and Onestar's kit. She explained that while she was still on her way home after her last meeting with the warrior, she gave birth. She had no help from a cat or a Twoleg, so only one of her kits survived. Smoke went back to her Twolegs again, but only for a little while, and returned to Onestar once her kit was old enough to leave her. She begged him to at least take their kit to WindClan camp, while he was young enough to learn the Clan's ways, but Onestar refused, for the same reason he'd rejected Smoke. Enraged, Smoke turned on him. She told Onestar that she would raise the kit on her own and teach him to hate the Clans that had rejected him. :Bramblestar realizes that Smoke and Onestar's kit is none other than Darktail, asking Onestar this, which Onestar confirms as true. He says that he comforted himself by telling himself he was protecting Smoke and their kit, believing whatever she had said in her anger, he was sure she would take Darktail back to become a kittypet and their lives would be better that way. Mistystar then asks if Darktail knew that Onestar rejected him, and Onestar confirms so, as Darktail was old enough to understand at the time. Onestar finishes his explanation, saying that StarClan knows where Darktail went for so long, and wherever it was, he grew into a bitter and resentful cat, grieving for a father that he never knew and hating a way of life that he even got the chance to understand. Trivia Interesting facts *Her eyes are mentioned to be very brilliant and like pools of pure water. Author statements *Kate thinks that Smoke and Princess never knew each other. Character pixels Kin Members Mate: :Onestar (formerly): Son: :Darktail: Kits: :Unnamed kits: Tree : Quotes External links * Notes and references fi:Smokefr:Smokeru:Смоукpl:Dymkade:Rauch Category:Females Category:Clanless cats Category:Kittypets Category:Mentioned characters Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Characters Category:Queens